


Женщина, которая умела убивать

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, Detective Noir, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Женщина, которая умела убивать

Она сидит за столиком у дальней стены почти каждый вечер. Красная помада, красный лак на ногтях, тонкая сигарета в сухих, нервных пальцах. Некрасивых на самом деле, но в том, как она это подчеркивает, есть что-то неотразимо привлекательное. Она не использует мундштук - это внешнее, наносное. Ее сила - в ее естественности. Выбеленные по последней моде волосы гладко зачесаны за уши. Вопреки последней моде. Бретелька черного платья еще не сползла с плеча, но уже почти-почти.  
Держит в пальцах медленно тлеющую сигарету и тянет один бокал часами. Легкая улыбка, ломкая линия плеч - что она забыла здесь?  
Она не флиртует сама, но не и отказывается. Ни от редких приглашений на танец, ни от ещё более редких - на ночь. Слишком утончённая для шлюхи, слишком меланхоличная для богатой бездельницы.  
Ему интересно. Он научился угадывать, ждет ли очередного кавалера успех и насколько полный. Научился различать под черными бархотками и палантинами следы бурных ночей. В такие вечера она отшивает любого, но все равно приходит.  
Это сбивает с толку, не позволяет приклеить ярлык и успокоиться. В его мире женщины делятся на богинь и блядей, но она не вписывается ни в одну категорию. Не встраивается в систему, больно распирает сознание острыми локтями, острыми скулами, острыми плечами.  
Его передергивает от отвращения, когда он все-таки решается ангажировать ее на танец. На ощупь она именно такая, как он ожидал - слишком сухая и твердая. Даже не трепетно-хрупкая, что хоть как-то оправдывало бы ее существование.  
У нее полынные духи, а губы сладко-горькие от абсента. Всего в ней наполовину. Он решает оказать миру услугу и зовет ее с собой. Накидывает ей на плечи неожиданно тяжелое двубортное пальто, подает перчатки и берет под ручку. В такси его начинает потряхивать от знакомого возбуждения, и это хорошо, это правильно.  
Он смотрит на резкий, снова острый профиль на фоне окна и думает, что лицо оставит. Она некрасива, но необычна. Он готов признавать за необычным право быть. Немного, не целиком.  
В квартире он предупредительно снимает с нее пальто, на пробу касаясь тонкой шеи большими пальцами. Он еще не решил, как это будет. Она послушно следует за ним в спальню, повинуясь кивку, расстегивает тяжелую фибулу на правом плече, и платье черными волнами сползает к ее ногам. В мерцающем свете уличных фонарей шелк сорочки почти непроницаем, но он все равно видит. Тощие бедра, плоский живот, маленькую грудь с острыми от осеннего холода сосками, выступающие ключицы. Вот они, пожалуй, хороши. Особенно если вдавить пальцы в ямочки над ними.  
Он подходит вплотную, заглядывает в пустые - они у всех пустые - голубые глаза. Он любит этот миг, когда все вот-вот изменится. Одной ладонью крепко обхватывает ее затылок, второй грубо мнет грудь. В пустых глазах не меняется ничего. Секунду он не понимает, а затем в его шею врезается что-то острое. Она бьет его под колено носком туфли, и он послушно падает.   
Он понимает, что означает такая боль, но тянется пощупать шею. Находит резной металл тяжелой старой броши, вытаскивает ее немеющими пальцами и восхищается. Точностью ее работы, красотой ее охоты. Он смотрит на изящные щиколотки в тонких шелковых чулках - шов ровный, как стрелка. Каблуки несколько раз простукивают мимо его головы, или это пульсация крови, понемногу покидающей тело? Лежать неудобно, пиджак на плече намок, ворот рубашки неприятно липнет к шее. Но могло быть и хуже, уж он-то знает. Ему нравилось смотреть, как жертвы захлебываются собственной кровью. Нравилось слушать, как дышат - сипло, со свистом, так смешно - через аккуратный разрез трахеи.  
Она склоняется над комодом, ищет что-то в шкафу. Потом выходит в соседнюю комнату, скрипит там ящиками и дверцами. Он мог бы, наверное, встать, но ему лень. Он знает, это потому, что мозгу не хватает кислорода. Знает, что ему не придется скрести пальцами грудь, горящую от недостатка воздуха. Нет, он просто уснет. Ему даже хочется спросить, почему она так милосердна.  
Она возвращается, когда перед его глазами уже плывёт туман. Черно-белый силуэт скользит по комнате. Если бы не стук каблуков, она казалась бы привидением. Она подхватывает с пола платье и склоняется над ним, чтобы забрать свою брошь. Он протягивает руку, но его пальцы проходят сквозь ее - тонкие, сухие, некрасивые. Она ему кажется или он ей? Ответа он так и не узнает.


End file.
